


Exciting Heights

by MajiTenshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acrophobia, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fear Play, Light Sadism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: He couldn't help the feeling of his lover tightening around his cock. He gave a sadistic grin as he thrusts into him and pushes him down into the other side of the railing and shivers when those muscles clenched even more.





	Exciting Heights

The room was filled with heavy breathing, as two bodies were lost in their own world of passion. The bed creaked as a body thrusts into another. Deeper, harder, and faster as the owner of the said body was eager to make its partner cry out.

 

"A-Aaahn! I-Idiot! Not... N-not so -Mnnn! Not so h-hard!" The other body called out. The body below, with his ass in the air was Kagami Taiga. His knuckles where turning white at then tight grip he had on the sheets. His jaw clenched as he bit into a pillow.

 

The body, which thrusted with vigor inside the redhead, growled and grabbed his hair to pull him away from the pillow.

Aomine Daiki smirked as he left angry red hickeys all over the redhead's neck.

 

"Taiga~" he said in a sing-song voice as he gave a hard thrust, hitting the prostate and causing his lover to give a loud and high pitched moan.

 

" I told you, didn't I? I want to hear you lose your mind." He said with a husky voice as he nibbled on Kagami's ear and gave it a lick.

 

Kagami shivered as he felt his hands and knees go numb for maintaining the position for so long.

 

"B-but A-aanh! It's embarrassing." The redhead whined, he nearly shouted as his prostate was once again hit. Aomine smirked and bit hard on the side of Kagami's neck. The said man cried out in pain and in pleasure as his prostate was mercilessly assaulted on.

 

Aomime looked at the person below him and couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his lover. His eye gave a mischievous glint as he suddenly pulled out of a gasping tiger and manhandled him outside the terrace of their hotel room.

 

"A-Aomine!? Wh-what are you--!" Kagami let out a squeak as he was pushed down on the railings. The upper part of his body was facing down from a great height. Cars illuminated the streets below, with their headlight and tailights but that didn't do anything to ease Kagami.

 

Aomine pushed in, all in one go, but Kagami didn't seem to recognise the intrusion as he was too busy trying to calm himself.

 

"A....A... Aomine....you can pull me back now." The navy blue haired man didn't move and just ran a hand on Kagami's back.

 

"Aomi-!" He gasped when he felt pressure on his back and was pushed down. He tensed and heard the younger of the two moan out.

 

"You're squeezing me deliciously, Taiga." He pulled back and rammed back in. The cowering man let out a silent scream at the assault, it felt so good. He tried to push himself away from the railing but Aomime used all of his height and strength to keep him there.

 

"Aomime! This isn't funny any- AHN!" Kagami had to thank the gods that it was already so late at night that everyone else was asleep.

 

"Taiga... Taiga..." He called out like a chant, a prayer. He pulled back both of Kagami's arms behind him and held them down with a hand as the other shoved the redhead gradually lower. He couldn't help teasing his lover especially since every time he pushes down, he could feel Kagami's ass clenching on his cock and it felt SO good.

 

"Daiki..." He heard a small voice call out. He looks at his lover and could feel him shivering. A small sniffle and this was Aomine's signal to to stop. With one big pull, they both landed on the floor, in sitting a position for the dark blue haired male

 

His lover shivered and wiped his eyes and Aomine sheepishly kissed his back.

 

"Sorry... Sorry, you were clenching so tight afraid of letting go that I-"

 

"It's fine... It's fine." Kagami turned and embraced his lover. His fear for heights never really left him since that time he almost fell off a high place when he was young, before his dear of dogs.

The younger's actions were understandable, deep down inside he knew the thrill of their activity.

 

"Taiga-"

"I get you. I get you. It was... Exciting." Aomine saw a little blush in that teary-eyed faced, he gave it a kiss.

 

"Now... Continue? I was about to come- mmnn~." Aomine thrusted his hips and did as his lover asked him to. Their movements started slow and then hastened as they both reach their climax.

 

Someone gasped, someone yelled, someone convulsed, and someone was frozen. They didn't know who was who because all that mattered was that they were one with the universe, as poetic as it may seem. The fell into each other's embrace as they try to catch their breath.

 

After a few moments, they calmed down and gave each other a kiss.

 

"Round 5?" Aomine asked. Kagami's eyes widened and tried to get away but the younger's  arm snaked around his waist and kept him close with no intention of letting go.

"No no no no! I had enough! Not everyone is an energiser bunny in the sack like you-! aAAh! Daiki!" One lift and one thrust of hips and they back at it again.

"Still so tight. Love you, Taiga." He grinned.

 

"You won't hear the end of this!" Kagami groaned and then whimpered. Aomine snickered and simply had his way with him. This was going to be one hell of LONG night.

**Author's Note:**

> ∆None of whatever was written was meant to offend anyone. If you have any concerns about his fic please approach me so i can remove any part that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> ∆This is a purely fictional creation. None of which belongs to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
